


A Question of Loyalty

by Gabubu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Burdens of being a shinobi, Gen, Loyalty, Orders, Poetry, Post-Massacre, Sacrifice, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabubu/pseuds/Gabubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of the Uchiha Massacre and the end of Itachi's life, via poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers if you're really, really, really behind in Naruto. (YEARS behind).
> 
> I did not warn for explicit violence because I do not think it's explicit enough to warrant a warning or an M rating. However, please be aware that the nature of the massacre WAS violent and that I do address it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> This work is also found on my dA and on my ffn accounts.

Killing: swiftly, murdering, and destroying.

Techniques, methods, ways: taught.

x

Taught to take, not give.

Ordered to give, not take.

x

_What is sacrifice? How far does one go?_

x

Limits- nonexistent, rebellion lurking in the eaves,

loss of power, loss of strength- unacceptable

a loyal servant, sent

x

_By what is it which loyalty is measured?_

x

Sacrifice, ordered.

Orders obeyed.

x

_What does it feel to destroy?_

x

Faces, features: identical, similar... his.

Mortality lying behind the features, employed.

Children grow at their mother's side,

Children grasp at their father's thumb

secure;

aunts, cousins, uncles, loves;

x

_Taken._

x

Justification: unsatisfactory.

Justification: barely existent.

x

Insides quivering, churning, burning, blending;

fading.

To stab;

to slash;

to puncture;

to wound;

to mar the flesh, deeply;

to submerge oneself in blood-

-familial warmth, replaced

drying lukewarm blood its stead.

x

Death taken by the cold, slippery dankly dripping hands,

embraced and encouraged

called forth and gifted

x

Conflicted hands whitely-clutch at instruments,

trembling.

x

Taught to take, not give.

Ordered to give, not take.

x

Selfish moment: "remain alive"

selfish request: "kill me"

x

_By what is it which loyalty is measured?_

x

Death invited,

awaited,

encouraged.

x

Agony, eons, ages, years:

Death taken by the cold, slippery dankly dripping hands,

shaking, vengeance flickering in the bringer's hands

hatred brimming it the bringer's soul

disgust flaming, fanning:

x

selfish request: "kill me"

selfless, selfish action: you're dead

x

Brimming in regret,

loyalty, devotion;

love

x

Tearing through:

pain, blindness;

loyalty.

x

_By what is it which it is measured?_

x

Death.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be creative with my poetry once upon a time (this was written ages ago), so any feedback or discussion is deeply appreciated and loved!


End file.
